


Coming Home

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little stocking stuffer for Themistoklis for Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themistoklis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themistoklis/gifts).



> A little stocking stuffer for Themistoklis for Fandom Stocking 2013.

It wasn’t what John had expected, this relationship with Rodney. The Rodney McKay who appeared behind the closed doors of their quarters was a gentle, caring and protective person and days like this never ceased to surprise John.

He’d had a pretty awful day, in the general scheme of things, and walking into their quarters to find Rodney home, and not still working in the lab, with dinner set up at the small table and a bottle of red wine sitting open on the table. He knew he hadn’t missed a special occasion.

Rodney rose and met him half way, pulling him into a gentle hug and kissing him tenderly and John felt the tension draining away as he allowed himself to relax into Rodney’s arms.

“Yes, I thought you needed something like this after the day you’ve had.” Rodney said with a chuckle. “Come, sit down and eat.”

John gave him an extra squeeze before sitting down to tuck into the roast beast pot pie with real potatoes and a variety of vegetables. Rodney McKay wasn’t always the easiest person to love but he certainly made it worthwhile.


End file.
